


kiss the skin that crawls from you

by poedameroh (howtobottlefame)



Series: simmer down and pucker up [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, they're both in like their early twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobottlefame/pseuds/poedameroh
Summary: "Run away with me…" His words are hopeful, foolish, and Hanzo's heart expands in his chest until he feels it's about to burst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quickly so forgive me if it doesn't really make sense/any mistakes. The idea is that Jesse is at Hanamura for some Deadlock op or something and meets the young heir to the Shimada clan. They fall in love and all that but it's the last night before Jesse has to go back to America. Anyway pls be kind to me !
> 
> Title from Hozier's "To be alone"

Thunder starts rolling in the sky, gently at first but still promising a storm. The air feels electric and a shiver finds its way up Hanzo's spine.

"You're not tied to this place, you know," Jesse's voice is as steady as always but there is something in there that betrays it, a feeling behind his words that Hanzo desperately wants to ignore.

"Yes, I am." Foolish to think otherwise.

"No. Not really." He takes a step closer and Hanzo instinctively steps backwards, trying to keep a distance between them before he does something he will regret. The cowboy is not so easily discouraged, though. "If you left, nothing would happen. If you left with me."

Another thunder cracks in the sky, seconds later bright light illuminates Jesse's face, the soft eyes and the little lines around them from smiling too much. Hanzo balls his hands to keep them from shaking. "You know…" He tales a deep breath, not trusting his voice. "You know I can't. We've talked about this before. Genji…"

"So bring Genji," he cuts him off suddenly, his voice starting to become desperate, betraying the casual air he puts forward. "I don't care. As long as you come with me."

Hanzo wants to scream. "Jesse…" he starts, as in warning, but finds himself unable to form any more words when Jesse steps forward, suddenly and desperate, backing him until he's pressed against a tree, the bark rough on his back.

"Hanzo," he is suddenly too close, stealing all of his air and making it hard to breath when he's pressed against him, Jesse's hands resting on the tree on both sides of his head. It would seem predatory if it wasn't for the look on his face. His face is furrowed, little wrinkles forming on his skin, and his eyes are fixed on Hanzo, looking absolutely _pained_. "Darlin', _please_. I'm beggin' ya."

Hanzo has to look away, anywhere but Jesse's face, lest his resolve crumbles. He closes his eyes and stifles a noise when he feels something on the side of his face. Jesse's lips are soft, pressing just gently over the line of his jaw. Just softly, trying to convey with touch all he can't say with words. "Run away with me…" His words are hopeful, foolish, and Hanzo's heart expands in his chest until he feels it's about to burst. "We can go, sugar. Come with me to America. You don't even enjoy it here, you could leave it."

It's reckless at best. Jesse knows nothing of being bound to one place, of having a duty. His words are nothing but foolish hope. He can't leave. Of course not. His duty lies with the clan, his family. It is a burden he has learned to carry, learned how to quiet his objections, learned not to want for more. He knows this, repeats it over and over in his head even as Jesse kisses his neck, his jaw, his eyelids. The first drops of rain fall on his cheeks and he kisses those, too, whispering sweet promises and begging him to _please, please say yes_. There is such desperation and adoration in his voice, Hanzo has to fight back a sob. He can't do this. He can't.

He feels Jesse's hands on his face, silently begging him to look at him. He knows he'll be doomed if he complies.

" _Hanzo…_ " his voice is a whisper, sadness slipping at the edges, and Hanzo can't take it any longer. All the air is knocked out of his lungs when he opens his eyes and sees the look on Jesse's face.

They stare at each other for what seems like forever, lighting cracking above them. He feels all the words stuck in his throat. _no_ and _yes_ and _please_ , but he finds himself unable to give them a voice. Jesse doesn't say anything, either, waiting for an answer. Thunder booms through the sky, a warming. Lightning hasn't even lit up the sky when he gives in.

The kiss is soft but desperate, Jesse's lips like nothing he has ever tasted before. He clings to him like a lifeline, handfuls of brown hair between his fingers, and his whimper gets lost amid the thunder.

It's the most reckless thing he has ever done. Jesse McCree will be his undoing. But even as the storm soaks them to the core, he decides, if he is to be undone, he'd rather be by him.


End file.
